Doing Dishes
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Shishidou does the dishes and deals with Choutarou's sex drive. PWP. Oneshot.


**Silver Pair: porn without plot just the way you like it XD**

**If two boys doing the nasty doesn't float your boat, the back button is ready to be clicked c: Don't come crying to me~**

**I'm slowly but surely getting through my list of fanfiction to write ; u ; Please bear with me~ And if any of you have deviantart, send me your username because I'm really active over there c: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this :D**

_**Characters belong to Takeshi Konomi-sensei.**_

About a month after moving in with his boyfriend, Choutarou continued to develop things he loves about the brunette.

Because Shishidou has to take the earliest train to work in the morning, he would always leave cute 'good morning' messages along with his lunch. Then no matter how bad his day was, he was always up for cuddling on the couch afterwards.

On top of that, when his Shishidou-san waddled into the kitchen wearing only a large shirt and aching from the previous night's activities, he couldn't help but lavish him in love and attention no matter how loudly he complained of his partner's stupidity.

For Shishidou, even with their years of partnership; romantic and tennis, at times, he couldn't possibly fathom what the _hell_ Choutarou was thinking.

It was only Tuesday night and Shishidou's boss thought it would be cool to drain the life out of him at work already.

After eating and cleaning up, he gave Choutarou the benefit of the doubt that he totally couldn't feel his eyes burning into his backside at that moment.

Shishidou stood hunched over the kitchen sink while he scrubbed at the accumulated dishes of the day. Somehow that translated to 'Get over here and grind against my ass' to Choutarou because by now, that's exactly what he was doing.

"Choutarou, get the hell off of me." Unluckily for him, Choutarou only held onto his body tighter, inhaling the musky scent from his neck.

"I can't help it…Shishidou-san just looks so cute."

The brunette growled. He was definitely not in the mood tonight. His plan consisted of doing the dishes, then heading straight to bed in order to infiltrate Choutarou's side of the bed without any complaints. Obviously that plan went straight out the window when Choutarou began pulling at the waistband of his pyjama pants.

And even worse, no matter how hard he tried, Shishidou's lower half always managed to muster the energy to excite itself at Choutarou's touch.

His long, practiced fingertips ghosted over the skin under his shirt, around his stomach and into the front of his pants, touching Shishidou's hot member through the warm fabric of his boxers. His skin was hot and smooth to the touch, merely encouraging Choutarou to please him further.

Involuntarily, Shishidou let out a cry of pleasure as he felt Choutarou's index finger probe at the tip of his erect penis, insisting the already oozing liquids out faster.

One arm wrapped fully around Shishidou's smaller body while the other busied itself with his partner's lower half, earning gasps and occasional cries of pleasure.

Choutarou rubbed small, soothing circles around Shishidou's shoulders, in order to calm his breathing if at all.

"I just—ah!" The hand at the front of his pants began to migrate to the back where it probed at his already twitching entrance. Feeling his lover's hot, sensitive skin spasm at his touch, Shishidou's pants were practically torn off in Choutarou's frenzy to love him properly.

Shishidou could easily feel Choutarou's impressive length through his pants as if trying to get closer to his tight heat.

The renowned Scud Server planted wet, heated kisses against Shishidou's jawline and neck, encouraging sweet, pleasured sounds coming from his tired throat. Choutarou couldn't help but grin madly when Shishidou's hands groped behind him, at Choutarou's hips, trying to remove the pants and underwear hanging loosely off his hips with the best of his coordination.

Removing his hands from Shishidou's front, he presented three fingers to his panting mouth. And instinctively, the brunette enveloped the digits, caressing them in lubricating saliva while moaning loudly, eager for what was yet to come.

Choutarou began to rub his half clothes member feverishly against Shishidou's ass, driven by total lust. As one hand continued to tease the brunette's leaking tip, the lubricated hand wasted no time in stretching the hold with the first two fingers. Shishidou's thin body arched and pressed closer to the hot, intruding fingers, obviously aching for more.

So when Choutarou added the third finger, even though the brunette was already reduced to feral groans and passionate screams, his body was still yearning for _him_.

It was no surprise to anyone that Choutarou was well proportioned. Even in his middle school days, his 181 cm height account for much praise from his seniors after practice while they were in the showers. And now as an adult that well-proportioned, hot and slick member was slamming into his senpai's deliciously tight hole.

They both screamed from the colliding pressures, seeing stars and panting hard, pressing against each other's touches.

Every time Choutarou re-entered his body, Shishidou was pushed forward, where the cold, half surface of the cold, hard surface of the counter would graze and tease his now burning penis.

Every time he made contact with the counter, it sent a shock of pleasure through his throbbing cock, adding to the heated sensations.

With a final thrust, Choutarou pinned Shishidou against the counter where his trembling dick was pressed hard against the cold counter while Choutarou's hot, sticky flesh penetrated and rubbed his prostate. Shishidou let out an electrifying scream from the combination of pleasure surrounding him as he splattered his hot seed over the cool wood.

The orgasm caused his inner muscles to clench, urging the completion from Choutarou's aching cock. The delicious friction along with the sight of his lover's seed ejaculating so eagerly from his body, effectively drove him off the edge, filling his boyfriend and pouring his semen out directly over his prostate, driving the brunette wild and preparing him for another round.


End file.
